No Regrets
by Mayuna
Summary: The game had been simple enough. Small glances and touches until one must leave the other behind. Yaoi


It had started off innocent enough. Small sideways glances to the other that became full blown stares, eyes would quickly avert to a downward glance as the recipient of said staring caught their admirer in the act. Before long however the staring continued once it was known that that was in fact what the other was doing accompanied by a small tug at the corners of the lips as if they were remembering a sweet passed memory or thinking of what could possibly unfold in the future.

At first the younger and much taller of the pair had been relatively shocked when the other would pass him by simply just to brush his hand against the others. That one simple touch had initially sent adrenaline running rapidly through the blood stream as the heart leapt into a minor shocked frenzy leaving the brain to figure out what had happened. As time passed however both began to play the small game. A small quick touch to brush fingertips against each other developed into more bold acts such as brushes against the cheek. The two would quickly look around at their friends, they never were alone together, to see if any had noticed but no one gave an indication to it. Not even the oldest member of their group who seemingly saw much and knew even more. However he remained silent whether he knew or not leaving the pair somewhat in a state of euphoria at their boldness and new found game.

Then of course there was the taunting, the ceaseless name calling that everyone around them saw as hostile. The fact of the matter was there never had been any intention of malice, not even from the first. The younger had caught the eye of the other that much he knew and knew from the first that behind the insults and rants about stupidity and weakness the hidden words of endearment were just below the surface for only him to hear. The fact that he retaliated back with his own sweet insults only made the other more persistent because the truth was if they truly didn't care then they wouldn't even bother.

The night that feelings finally burst was a rainy one. The younger was in his bedroom readying himself for the night when a small faint knock came at the glass door that led out to the balcony that was adjacent to his room. He searched out the intention of the one behind the closed door and floor length curtain with his spiritual awareness to find the one who haunted his dreams with sweet seduction leaving him only to awake feeling empty and alone. Quickly his bare feet moved across the carpeted floor where upon he nearly ripped the curtains down from their brass rings in an effort to get to his interest. The small black clad figure stood on the other side as the younger had known he was shielding off the offending rain merely by his presence.

"Hiei." He said simply as the door was opened and the other walked in. Initially Hiei didn't say a word merely stood in the middle of the room where he had only been once before on a mission briefing. "Is everything alright?"

Hiei's shoulders seemed to slump at the question as he looked up at the other with that small wistful smirk playing across his lips.

"I'm leaving Kuwabara." He stated faintly. The other raised a brow slightly in confusion.

"But…you just got here." Kuwabara said trying to figure out exactly what the other meant. Hiei let out a soft exhale the small tug forming into something a little more.

"I'm leaving the human world for the demon one." He stated. Kuwabara felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"Oh." He said simply walking over to sit on his bed. The two made eye contact and locked onto each other both unwilling to relinquish their gaze as if searching for something in the other. A sign as small as it may be, a notion to indicate truly what intentions were if any at all.

"You'll be pleased I guess. I won't be around to torment you anymore or get in your way of winning over my sister." Hiei said taking a step closer to the bed.

"Your sister?" Kuwabara asked nearly dumb founded.

"Yeah." Hiei answered simple enough. Kuwabara sat for a moment eyes till locked on only this time searching the crimson depths for the answer to his question.

"The only girl I've really shown an interest is….oh." He said as the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place. "So that's why everyone is always so weird when ever the two of you are around."

Hiei nodded his head once. "I don't want her to know. " He said breaking eye contact to avert his gaze to the side staring at the wall. "I didn't want….you to know."

"Why don't trust me?" Kuwabara asked back slight amusement laced in his voice. Hiei shook his head slowly to the side and back again.

"More than you will ever know. I just didn't want you to know. No real reason." He replied.

"What's the matter shorty? Jealous?" Kuwabara quipped back his voice becoming a low rumble in his chest. Hiei felt his face redden with heat as his gaze quickly shot back to the human boy.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. How could I ever be jealous of an insignificant human like you?" He asked teasingly as he took another step forward.

"Oh yeah! How about you say that to my face?" Kuwabara replied holding out his hand to other a broad smile lightening his features.

"What's the use, you're too stupid to comprehend it anyways." Hiei stated placing his hand in the others to be pulled slowly towards him. Kuwabara wrapped his arms around the fire demons waist to rest his head against his chest. Hiei laced fingers through the thick orange hair to run them through burying his face against soft locks.

"I don't want any regrets. When I leave I won't be coming back." He stated softly. Kuwabara's arms tightened slightly around the slighter figure. He turned his head up to face the other placing a small kiss against Hiei's cheek.

"Then w e should make the most of it." He whispered softly moving his lips to seek out the others.

The first kiss sent exhilaration and shock through out both. The soft warmth that was first felt upon contact left them each craving more. The sudden frenzy of lips being crushed together while tongues darted in and out of mouths first to sweep across lips and teeth before plummeting the warm caverns as they tangled across and against each other.

Clothes where shed as bodied entangled, caressing and stroking each other into a state of erousion. Kisses trailed down hot flesh leaving goose flesh in their wake. Strokes of the tongue left the feeling of needed more and more and more.

The pressure built until it became over powering. Until Kuwabara simply couldn't take it anymore and the question was asked. The question he had been wanting to ask when the moment was right. This was his only chance and he knew the other wouldn't hesitate to comply. Before he could ask however Hiei was positioned in the right way to allow him entry. Lips crushed once again in passionate frenzy as he thrust into the smaller of the pair.

Hiei arched his back as a soft moan escaped his lips. Kuwabara reached to stroke his lover timing it with his thrusts. No words were needed to be exchanged at this moment except for the occasional one laced in a grunt or a gasp of pleasure. His pace quickened as his need heightened.

The world became brighter in the darkness of the room as senses dulled out everything except for the pure ecstasy they felt in each other. Heads buzzed as climax came nearly simultaneously leaving them to slump into the bed falling deeply asleep in the others arms.

To say that Kuwabara was even more shocked that Hiei was still there in the morning was a severe understatement. He awoke to find the other curled up in his arms sleeping peacefully against his chest. The small tug graced Kuwabara's lips as he laid a soft kiss against the bandana clad forehead resting his head in the spiky tangle of his hair. All too soon Hiei would awaken. He would want to leave to return to his homeland. Kuwabara felt the ache in his heart but knew it would be nothing compared to if the two had never finally been able to find some alone time.


End file.
